Rebellion
by Ella Anders
Summary: Over the years, Bloom has learnt that magic can seemingly accomplish anything. When the chance to travel though time arises Bloom decides to forgo the warnings and take the past into her own hands. A rebellion is about to begin. AU.
1. Preface

**_Rebellion_**

Summary: Over the years, Bloom has learnt that magic can do seemingly accomplish anything. When the chance to travel though time arises Bloom decides to forgo the warnings and take the past into her own hands. A rebellion is about to begin. AU.

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from this work of fan fiction. Please note that none of my personal views and or options are reflected in this work of fan fiction.

Authoress' Notes: As we have seen in other works (cough- _Darkwing Duck_ -cough), that when you let some character play with time, _bad_ things happen. Oh, and of course the title is inspired, along with this tale, from another magical girl series, _Puella Magi Madoka Magica._ No spoilers for that series, but it is _beyond_ amazing and well worth watching!

As noted in the summary, this will be AU from canon. More specifically the upcoming season seven.

* * *

 _Preface_

Bloom pursed her lips, her brows knit together as she folded her arms. Moments before the red-head princess' expression was bright, and full of optimistic energy. That is until her gaze fell downward, and she seen a sight that was displeasing. Her eyes where transfixed on the scene playing out stories below.

A large pastel carriage straight out of a Disney movie drawn by four tall alicrons pulled up to the front of the castle. Bloom strained her eyes, sure enough a blonde head and then a brunette one popped out.

Daphne. And Thoren. _Prince Thoren…_ Bloom made a sour face, _His Royal Highness Prince Thoren of Domino._ It had almost been a month until since the wedding and yet Bloom hadn't still gotten use to her new brother-in-law. Or the fact that now that yet another being bared the ultimate power of the Dragon's Flame.

Bloom's eyes narrowed and her hands made themselves into fists, as she did so her hands started to grow warmer and warmer. There was a voice at the back of her mind, oddly enough that sounded _way_ too much like Flora, that told Bloom that she was being unreasonable. That Thoren was in fact a great guy and he made Daphne happy; therefor she herself should be happy.

But she wasn't, if anything Bloom was as far from happy as it came.

But what she seen next was enough for Bloom to lose any remaining self-control she possessed. Daphne rushed up the stairs, gathering her long skirt in one hand as she waved her other, a smile spread on her face.

"Mother! Father!" The blonde called out, her expression seemed to brighten more so. Bloom couldn't help but to roll her eyes at the sight.

Bloom twisted her head allowing her eyes to focus on her birth parents. Unsurprisingly the King and Queen stood outside the doors, arms wrapped around one another with larger than life smiles plastered across their faces.

"Ga!" Bloom stuck out her tong. "You never see them make a fuss over me when I come home from, you know, saving the entire freaking universe!" Bloom couldn't resist the urge to slap herself in the face.

Against her better judgment, Bloom resumed watching her birth parents embrace Daphne and then Thoren in a large group hug.

 _He's hugging him? You have got to- never in a million years would he do that to Sky!_

Bloom took a step back, as she did so she caught a slight glance at her own reflection in the mirror. She gave a frown as she examined her reflection. Her typically bright eyes seemed dull and barred with dark circles and bags underneath. Her hair was a little limp. Slowly Bloom twisted her body, sure enough her dress that months ago fit perfectly now appeared loser on her small frame. Her hands slowly slid down her chest, her fingertip brushing exposed bone.

With a heavy sigh Bloom closed her eyes, an action she soon found herself regretting as the task to reopen them was more challenging than she had first thought.

 _I remember all those years ago when the only thing I longed for was wings of my own, now that I have them all I want to do is be normal again. It's only been a short while since a new enemy has appeared and I am already exhausted._

Bloom tilted her head back and spread her arms out to the sides; just like she use to do in her youth when she rode her bike around her old hometown of Gardenia. Just like flying, she recalled telling herself.

 _It's almost been a decade since I awoke to my magic, but even after everything that I have faced, and after all I have done I still can't get use to life as it is now. Daphne is the lucky one, she got to grow-up her with Ortiel and Mariam._ Bloom snorted, _I can't even mange to bring myself to call them 'dad' and 'mom'. They are still strangers to me…perhaps they will always be… No, that's wrong._ _I'm_ _the stranger to them._

 _I can't help but to wonder…._

 _What I wouldn't give to put an end to the what-ifs that keep me up at night._


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

Every single time Bloom stepped foot on Alfea's grounds was the same; students flocked to her side, chatting rapidly to both Bloom herself and their peers, questions flew left and right ranging from where the red-head got the shoes she was sporting to details about latest with Sky. Dear Dragon! It was irritating!

There was a part of Bloom that longed to extend out her hands and coat them in thick flames to scare away the bright bambi eyed fairies, for them to run away from her and with any luck leave her alone. For the questions and prying to stop. And moreover be treated as a normal person.

At the back of her mind she compelled doing such, but she digressed. Such actions are improper for a fairy, never mind a princess. At least that is what Faragonda would more likely than not say.

With a sigh and shrug of the shoulders, Bloom found herself straighten and a plastic smile forced its way across her mug. With a girlish giggle she beamed at her fellow fairies, "It's so nice to see you all…yes, things are great with Sky…no, we haven't gone out in a while, he is busy training…" And on the questions went.

And continued on, as the moments passed by not only did more questions fly in Bloom's direction, but the crowd started to grow and grow as more students yearned for a chance meeting with the legendary keeper of the Dragon's Flame.

Bloom felt small drops of sweat drop onto her brows which now knit together. She tried to speak out, to calm the overly hyper students, but nevertheless her voice was lost in the sea of voices.

"That's enough! Leave her alone!" A voice, stern and irritated, cut through the chatter. Slowly the voices began to lower and students stepped out of the way making way for the speaker to make herself seen. Bloom froze, her eyes locked in the direction of the voice. The red-head made a slightly face as she questioned herself who it was acting as her savoir.

The only name that stuck out in her mind was that of Griselda, the school's second in command, and perhaps one of the very few on the campus who wasn't counted as a fan of Bloom's. Bloom found herself taking a more defensive pose, her stance firm, arms at sides ready to fight and head titled upward, if there was one thing Griselda disliked was a weak fairy. And Bloom was not that.

Needless to say when her gaze feel on the speaker her jaw dropped ever so slightly. After a few blinks of the eyes, Bloom was able to focus on the fairy before her. Roxy.

The pink-headed teen had her hands on her hips, her own eyes narrowed as she shot a few ashamed looks at her classmates. "Guys, I get your all excited to see her but come on! Give her some room, she just got back and needs some space."

With a new mummers, looks of dismay and shakes of the head the crowd started to flitter out leaving Roxy alone and face to face with her senior.

Bloom's hand fell to the back of her neck, her cheeks started to flair nervously as she rubbed her neck. Even though she found herself grateful for Roxy's aid, it was somewhat embarrassing to have a third-year save her. But it was Roxy, the girl was like a kid-sister. And she did love Roxy as such, because every time she seen Roxy she was able to see a part of herself she had lost in the shuffle of life. "Thanks, Roxy."

Roxy nodded her head, shoving her hands into her jean's pockets. "No problem," Her gaze fell off Bloom and refocused in a few of the girls who had been crowding the Domino princess. She released a sigh as she watched them giggle and squeal. Freshman. She quickly decided. After pushing back a few lose strands of her hair she turned back to Bloom. "It seems like every year the new fairies get more…crazed."

Bloom's hand flew to her mouth as she laughed lightly, prompting a strange look from Roxy. "Sorry, it's true, though. But also kind of funny, look at you talking like a senior fairy."

Roxy flashed a grin, her cheeks burned lightly. A fact that was much more apparent on her due to her lighter skin tone. "Yeah. It really is crazy, I mean only a few years ago I was working at the Fruttie Music Bar and trying to figure out what I wanted to do with my life after high school back on Earth…"

"And then we came along and disrupted everything."

Roxy nodded, "I don't regret it, for the record that is." She paused, her eyes feel down along with locks of her hair that covered her face like a shield. "At the time I did, all I wanted to be was normal- fairies, magic, it was all crazy. But now-now everything seems so clear. Like the writing was always on the walls, ya know?"

Bloom nodded, she knew Roxy well. After all you don't go through life and death together with someone and end up not knowing them after the fact. But this was a bit odd, it wasn't quite like Roxy to act so serious.

Roxy raised her head, "Kind of funny just how apparent it was all along. Kind of wish I had opened my eyes to it all sooner, sure would have made you and rest of the girl's lives easier. Coming to Alfea probably was one of the best things I could have done, ever."

"I'm glad to hear that Roxy, being a fairy isn't someone everyone, even people raised here their entire lives, can take on. But you have, you are an incredible fairy, and great things are ahead for you."

"Aawww!" Roxy rushed over towards Bloom and flung her arms around her mentor and gave her a squeeze. "Thanks, Bloom. That means a lot coming from you…I hope someday I can become a great guardian like you."

 _If only I was Roxy…you don't want to be like me…_

Slowly Roxy pulled away, a smile adored her face. "So how is the new mission going? I mean I don't know much other than a new enemy is about, but that is about it."

Bloom's expression firmed, "It's more complicated than some of the others we have faced. These guys…they have some tricks up their selves we haven't encounter before."

Roxy titled her head, she couldn't help but to be concerned. Between Bloom's tone, a mush of concern and uncertainty, and the little information she was proving it was hard for Roxy to get a read on the mission. "I know you girls will do whatever it takes to restore peace." She flashed a look of determination that she hoped would be contagious. "You all can do anything, I know everything will work out."

Before Bloom could respond, something caught Roxy's attention. Her hand flew to her forehead, "Oh man! I hate to cut things short, Bloom. But I promised I would help my roommate with something."

"That's fine, go. We'll chat later." Bloom called out as she watched Roxy run into the forest. Her gaze continued to follow the Earth fairy until she was out of sight, once out of her line of vision. Bloom found her posture slouch. It was great that Roxy did admire her, and she was flattered, really. But it prompted a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. Because if Roxy knew even a fraction of the things that ran though Bloom's mind there wasn't a question that her outlook would change.

And out of all the younger fairies that flocked to her, Roxy was the only one with an opinion on her that mattered.

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Rebellion is serving as a extremely AU work to season seven. Yes, I know that season seven has been released. No, I am not following it and thus I am paying no mind to what happens in that regards and none of it will play a hand in this story.


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

Faragonda straighten her back as she adjusted the small frames on her face, her expression firm. And gaze locked firmly in front of her. With a wave of the hand small sparks of magical energy flared out towards the large window treatments. "Winx," she began as the large curtains covered the window and incased the room in darkness. With a snap of the fingers, a few levitating globes of energy emerged and it was only those few small rays of light illumined the room. "I believe you know why you have been called here."

Flora slowly nodded her head, her hands cupped in her lap began to fidget idly, no matter how many times the once soft-spoken nature fairy found herself called before the headmistress Flora still found herself feeling on edge. Her body remained tense and toes curled into her shoes as she tried to appear content, but serious as well. At the back of her mind the brown haired woman couldn't help but to even be displeased with herself, acting like a school girl rather than a grown woman- Dragon, for that matter she was a Guardian Fairy as well as a member of the New Company of Light. "Yes," She stopped as her voice started to crack. A flash of nervousness dashed across her face. "Yes, headmistress."

Faragonda flashed a momentary soft glance at Flora, almost as if to give the nature lover a slightly drop of ease. But the look only lasted long enough for Flora to see, and with that vanished as quickly as it had come. "As fairies of the Magix Dimensions you all have learnt the importance of darkness and light- and just how delicate that balance is." Once more Faragonda raised a hand from her desk, with a wiggle of the fingers a series of images appeared before her and the Winx.

Bloom feel back in her seat as she eyes focuses on what she was seeing before her, "Yes. The Trix. Lord Darkar. Valtor. The Fairy Hunters. These are only a few of the agents of darkness you have faced during your fairyhood, and I regret to inform you that there will be more. _Many_ more you will face in your lifetimes."

 _Valtor._ Bloom held back a small gasp, if she had not been in the company of Faragonda or her friends there was no question that Bloom would have a different reaction. The red-head bit her lip forcefully, tears festered in her eyes. _Valtor…_ Overwhelmed with her emotions and flashbacks to her fateful meetings with the wizard, Bloom dug her fingernails into her skin. _Pull it together, Bloom. Now isn't the time to lose your head over him…he's gone and you can never be with him._

"It feels like yesterday we were sneaking into Shadow-haunt to rescue the pixies," Aisha mused as she cupped her head into her hands.

Faragonda offered a small laugh, "That doesn't surprise me. After all we fairies do live very long lives, and sometimes what happened years ago might feel as it was only weeks ago…but it has been quite some time since then. You were all still students just starting out on your destinies, learning about the world around you and who it was that you would become. But learning never ends," Faragonda stood. Her hands fell to her skirt, which she began to carefully smooth. "I know many of the staff here, as well as the Magic Chambers believe it is- as they phrase it 'outrageous', to permit you all to stay here so long after you have graduated. But there is much more you girls must learn, powers that need un-locked and challenges you will need to overcome."

Stella let out a dramatic whimper, "Urgh! I thought we were done learning!"

Faragonda shock her head, "No matter what you think, Stella, there will never be a time when you are done learning. Even after all my years I am still learning."

"Um, when you say powers that need to be un-locked, do you mean we need to gain a new form?"

"You are going to need more than a new form, Tecna." Faragonda sighed, "Even though I have known for a long while about this prophecy I had always carried around the hope that it wouldn't awaken…but even the work of a strong will doesn't secure anything. Especially when the Dragon's will is etched into stone."

"Back when I was a student here at Alfea was when I first learned of Cinis Ater."

"Cinis Ater." Bloom repeated, after repeating the name a few times she made a face. "What does that mean Miss Faragonda?"

"I am not sure myself, the prophecy pre-dates towards the start of time. Over the centuries pieces have broken off and information has been lost. Only one line of the original text exists; the hands of time bleed when marked in ember's cast."

"So you think the new enemy might have something to do with that?"

Faragonda sat back down at her chair, the images of the faces of past vanished along with the globes and the curtains swung open incasing everyone in a body of light. "Yes. Yes I do. Your new villain, Amser, posses the ability to control time at her will. She had already displayed great power and before long will venture though time and alter it as she sees fit. I, along with the Chambers, are extremely fearful of what could occur. Even when things looked bleak, we always had time on our sides; but this time we have nothing on our sides. There is no time to waste, for if we do everything could parish without our knowledge. Winx, this might be your most challenging mission yet."

Bloom nodded her head firmly as she rose, her hands landing on the desk before her. "We will do whatever it takes to protect the universe. Right, Winx?"

One by one each girl vowed her loyalty to the mission, just as they had done before. No matter what danger they might face or what could possibly become of them, the six girls knew this is what they must do. Confidence and determination flashed in their eyes as the stood side by side, like warrior ready to rush into battle. There wasn't a trace of fear or second guessing apparent for Stella, Aisha, Flora, Musa or Tecna. And if there was they where doing a bang-up job of hiding it.

Questions started spewing out of the five, ranging from what the next step was and what training was necessary. But Bloom didn't find herself caught up in the excitement of a new mission, rather than feeling her heart beat faster as adrenaline ran deep in her veins she found herself feeling indifferent. Yet again she found herself doing what she was suppose to do. What was _expected_ of her.

And to a point she resented that.

Even to the point she regretted accepting the mission- not that she could ever confess that to a soul.

No, she was Bloom. A guardian fairy who always had to take care of the messes of darkness at the potential cost of her own life.

 _Yay._

 _Note to self: next time I go back home on Earth skim through mom's self-help books. There has got to be something on saying no._


	4. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

Alfea might have been a small school, but it was big on secrets. One of the many things Bloom had prided herself in apron her graduation years ago was the fact she knew every inch of Alfea's majestically pink castle like the back of her hand.

But come to find out she was wrong even about that. Every time she found herself turning around Bloom came face to face with another part of Alfea she had never seen before. If she didn't know any better she might make the accusation that someone was pulling these places out of midair and shoving her and the rest of the Winx in that direction for sick kicks and cheap laughs.

After ending the conversation, Faragonda stood and gestured the fairies to follow her lead. But rather than leading them out from her office and towards a different part of the school like she had done many a times, she called for them to head to the Hall of Enchantments.

It had been a great while since they had entered the hidden hall, for that matter they had only once been in said hall the day they received their keys to the hidden library. Bloom had always wanted to go back, to see and learn all she could, but something always seemed to prevent her from doing so. The Fairy Hunter's apprentice and mission on Earth, Tritannus' attacks, and the lasts mess a la Trix…life just got in the way and Bloom had somehow forgotten about the library.

Stella's hand flew to her mouth as the blonde started to cough, her nose scrunched up as she used her other hand to wave away particles of a spider's web that greeted her. "I guess we aren't the only ones that forgot about this place, it looks like no one had been down here in a density…but that would explain the décor."

Musa shock her head as she placed her hands on her hips, "Not everything has to be modern, Stel…" Musa paused, taking in a deep breath. "I will admit I could live without the coat of dust, but this place has a lot of history."

Faragonda found herself smiling as she watched the girls flitter in behind her, "That it does, Musa. The Hall of Enchantments has always been a great place for research and even remising. But I must confess that as of late it hasn't been able to provide us much aid with the last few waves of attacks. Sometimes even history doesn't have all the answers, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't trust it."

"So what are we doing down here, headmistress?" Aisha slowly inquired as her gaze danced across the room. Her body became still as her eyes landed on something oddly familiar. "Is that what I think it is?" She extended her index finger towards a group of holograms in a far corner. Slowly the gazes of the other Winx and Faragonda followed.

"Yes, the statues of you girls. I believe I showed them to you last time we came down here." Faragonda started, her expression softening at the found memory. "Back then you were still at the start of your journey."

Flora nodded her head, her hand slowly extending towards her hologram's face. "Enchantix, that was so long ago."

"I'll say." Stella placed a hand on her chin as she examined her own holographic counterpart's outfit. "But we did look good."

Rather than finding herself enchanted with her own hologram, it was all Bloom could do to not allow her eyes to fall to the floor. Her hologram was smiling brightly and eyes glistening; full of hope and optimistic aspirations. Back when she truly believed everything was work its way out, that everything would be okay and the future was a bright place. What a load that was now. "We were so young then." Bloom started, her voice much like her spirits, low. "We had no idea what would face us."

Faragonda lowered her small frames on the bridge of her nose, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Bloom. Her expression hardened as she studied the red-head intently. "You where, none of us knows what might come ahead for us, Bloom. But you shouldn't worry and consume yourself with fear, it will only eat you alive if you allow yourself to fall into despair. And once you have fallen- you can never get back up again, at least never to the heights you once had."

"But that isn't the reason we are here, as glad as I am to see you all longing to explore and full of enthusiasm, I am afraid we need to remain mindful of the mission. I told you earlier that this isn't like missions you have faced before, no, this time all the rules have changed. Everything you know has and there is nothing and no one safe. Before I go any further the information that is going to be disclosed, and everything that happens both in this room and outside in regards to this mission must be confidential. Your families, allies and even the Specialist all must remain none the wiser to what is happening. It is of the up most importance for the sake of the Chambers and all of the Magix Dimension that what is about to be said never is repeated."

"And if it is?"

Faragonda's eyes narrowed, "You don't even want to know, Tecna."


	5. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

Faragonda lowered the frames on her face and offered a stern look to ensure her warning was firmly received by the six-some. Rather than acting like their cheerful, bubby typically selves with bright sparkling eyes and smiles adoring their faces, their faces dropped. Eyes narrowed, lips formed in tight lines and posture straighter than before. At this point Stella would typically be waving her hands around as she explained about how this wasn't that big of a deal, how they had dealt with worse before, and how they can do anything. Either it was the words and look from Faragonda had hit a nerve, or Stella was finally growing-up- more likely the former- but something inside the blonde princess seemed to snap! Her lips where tightly pressed together, her hands to her sides and colors started to drain from her face.

"You said the rules have changed," was all Stella said as she averted her gaze down at her shoes. "Now?"

Faragonda pushed her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose and slowly shuffled towards a dust-coated bookcase and proceeded to rummage through it. "Over the years you have been able to use your magic for many things. You have ventured outside of your source's range and your magic has elevated to effect that of nature, technology, on many levels. You have even unlocked a lost form that allowed you to connect with people's hearts. But even that isn't going to be enough for this."

Faragonda paused, a small grin of her own formed on her face as her hand landed on the binding of an old leather bound book, without hesitation she pulled the book from its place, placed her hand on the cover and allowed small sparks of her own magical energy to be absorbed enchanting it. "I believe this may be familiar to you all," With a simple hand gesture the book flew from its place on the bookcase and rushed over towards Bloom.

Without needing to be prompted, Bloom lowered her hands allowing a resting pad for the book. With a soft tug the book landed in her hands. With a skeptical look dash across her face, Bloom found herself looking back up from the book and to the headmistress who simply smiled and pointed at the book. With a slight raised eyebrow Bloom glanced down once more, freeing one hand she ran it across the book's cover whipping away a layer of dust and crud to reveal a small golden set of fairy wings. "It's this-?"

"The Book of Fairies," Musa finished for her as she poked her head over her friends' shoulder for a better look. "I would recognize that book anywhere. It was a great asset back during our mission against the Fairy Hunters."

"Yes, it was that. But as I told you years ago that is a very special book. Inside of it holds information of even higher levels of magic along with spells, incantations and potions that rest of the universe believe has been long lost. The Book of Fairies knows all and holds the secrets of magic since the dawn of time."

"I never realized it went that far back, I know it had information about other forms beside the ones we had earned at the time. But when I went to try and see what else was there the pages where blank."

"The Book of Fairies is a tricky artifact, you could say that it has a mind all of its own. It will never show you more than you need to know at the time being…" Faragonda paused as she studied the other fairies expressions. "I will admit that life would indeed be much easier if we were to know what lies ahead before it occurs, it could save lives and heart-ache. Not everything is set in stone. Destiny might rule over all, but time has the ultimate power."

Bloom blinked, "Isn't the Dragon's Will the strongest force? What declares all?"

"Yes, of course of Great Dragon is the driving force. There is nothing or no one stronger in the universe- past, present and future. But time is not something to write off so casually."

"Headmistress, you keep mentioning time."

"Yes. You are correct, Aisha. Amser has the ability to bend time at her will, and even though we have yet to see any alterations in reality I, along with the Chambers, are positive we will. This cannot happen and I do believe I do not have to go into detail why. In order to preserve the Magix Dimension was it stands now, as well as the way of life and even your own destinies- you must stay one step ahead. You will have to become masters of time yourselves."

Musa's mouth felt dry, "You mean _time-travel_?"

"It is the only way to protect the fabric of time. I had already told you that this mission was different- and the form you need is different as well. Time-centric magic for someone without such a source is draining. To rest only on that of travel spells is only a short term solution, never mind a reckless on that can lead into being lost in time. Winx it's time for you to receive a new magical energy- Chronix."


	6. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

"Time-travel," Bloom's eyes widened as she tried to wrap her mind around the concept. One faintly familiar to the native Earthling as she recalled viewing countless works of fiction playing off the trope- some better than others. And just like her old books of fairytales it had given her a very false impression. Shortly after discovering her true origins, and re-watching one of her old favorite cheesy series from early teenhood, Bloom had hunted high and low in the library for books in regards to the concept. After all she was a fairy with the power that created the entire bleeping universe burning inside her, there was no way time-travel couldn't be plausible.

To travel back in time, to get another- Bloom shock her head wildly, dismissing her thoughts. Now wasn't the time to get excited. But her mouth wasn't on the same network as her brain. "I thought it wasn't possible," Bloom blurted as her face grew warm. "Time-travel."

"It isn't." Faragonda stated sternly as she made her way directly before the bewildered twenty-somethings who now jumped slightly. Even though they had seen their headmistress act with such force before there was something different in her tone that made them all step back. "I know what you are all thinking so get it out of your heads _right here and now_. Time-travel is a great taboo- the greatest in fact." She pointed a long index finger at the girls, her eyes narrowed. "If you as much alter one single moment in history all can and will crumble."

Stella, being Stella, started to open her mouth to input a light-hearted and air-headed comment found herself stopped short by the headmistress. "I know that each of you have had your share of hard-ships and losses," Her eyes danced across each of the girl's sulking expressions as memories of the past surfaced. Nabu's death, Musa losing her mother at a young age, Luna and Radios' divorce….and list went on.

Aisha's lower-lip began to tremble as she battled the desire to weep. It had been almost three years yet her heart still ached for Nabu. No matter how she tried to work past it she had yet to be able to accomplish such a feat. It didn't matter what anyone said, did or tried nothing could fill the emptiness that now was her heart. Aisha more than firmly believed that when Nabu took his final breath he had taken her heart with her. Her long fingers clasped together over her heart and will a wail her head thrust down, her hair falling into her now tear coated face.

"Nabu…"

The dark haired princess weep and between gasps of air she called out blame on herself and cursed out everything she could for what became of her love. As much as they wanted to comfort their friend, none of the other girls reacted. Shock or their own heart ache, either could be chalked up as to the reasoning. After all there was always a good reason why no one spoke past last week often.

Seeing her students in a state of despair was by no means the intentions of the meeting. Feeling a pang of guilty in her already tighten chest Faragonda pulled Aisha into her arms. As she softly stroke the crying girl's back Faragonda felt her expression soften. "Crying isn't a sign of weakness, dears. Only that you have been keeping things in far too long."

Faragonda looked up to the rest of the Winx. "Life is never easy nor fair. But I do firmly believe that there is a reason for everything- that the Dragon's Wish will guild us all on the paths we are intended for. We are fairies, thought. The chosen ones blessed with powers and an ever burning light of pure hope that will light the way. Our path is not an easy one; we fight to keep the ones we love safe and the people we will someday cross paths with. As much as we long for it there will never be an end to the never-ending battle of darkness and light."

"There wouldn't be any light without the dark. It would mean nothing," Flora whipped her eyes. "You taught us that on our first day here."

A smile appeared on Faragonda's face, she could not help but to be proud of the fact that some actually remembered something from their first day in class besides campus on-goings. "I remember that day well, the first time our stars aligned."

"I know what it is like to long for another chance, to want for nothing more than to prevent our own distress-"

"But we can't as gods," Musa folded her arms as she leaned against the wall. "To bring someone else back from the dead because we want to be with them again is selfish. As much as I wanted to save my mom from leaving Dad and I with my Sirenix wish I knew it the depths of my heart that it was wrong. As happy as the two of us would be it would be hard on her to return to life- how can you even find normal again after that?" Musa shock her head and with a sigh rubbed her temples. "What good is it to live again just to know that you will die once more and leave everyone you love in a state of grief?"

Musa twisted her neck, her gaze falling upon her friends. But more specifically Aisha, the princess had managed to start to pull herself together with the only remains of her break was her tear coated face and the linger of unease. Embarrassed, Aisha whipped her eyes dry as she mouthed a thank-you to Faragonda.

Tecna shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she nervously allowed her fingers to move as if they were before a keyboard. "So, Chronix."


End file.
